


"I love you, baby"

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Laboral, M/M, Oficina AU, binu - Freeform, song-fic, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: Dongmin nunca consideraría su área de trabajo divertida. Hasta que llega Moon Bin.





	"I love you, baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace un tiempo~  
> También está publicado en la plataforma de Wattpad  
> No pensaba publicarlo aquí pero bueno, me convencieron jsjs

A Dongmin nunca se le cruzó por la mente clasificar su área de trabajo como divertida.

El cubículo en el que labora se encuentra pegado a el de todos los demás trabajadores que, como él, esperan tener una de aquellas bellas oficinas que podrían obtener; oficinas con aire climatizado, silla reclinable, impresora propia y una ventana con vista a la ciudad. Y, al estar todos en "competencia" por la aclamada oficina, habían olvidado el compañerismo y buena relación que deberían tener entre ellos. Hablando francamente, Dongmin apenas conocía el nombre de algunos compañeros laborales y pocas fechas de cumpleaños. No consideraba a ninguno de ellos como su amigo y, a pesar de que rondaran la misma edad, tampoco se identificaba con ninguno. Todos eran diferentes y callados, el único sonido que flotaba en el aire era el tic-tic de dedos sobre teclas y el de la impresora. Dongmin tampoco era alguien muy energético, pero la falta de alguna charla trivial o alguien con quien poder pasar el rato durante tiempo de almuerzo, era necesario y, el no tenerlo, lo estaba matando. No literalmente, pero si al nivel de que bostezara cada 5 minutos, el hecho de su falta de descanso tiene mucho que ver, pero aún más nadie que lo distraiga para que no caiga dormido sobre su computadora. Al menos, era así hasta hace una semana. Hace una semana, Moon Bin había llegado como practicante -también-.

Era joven, solo un año menor que él; con suave cabello castaño y una sonrisa genuina y brillante. Y, a pesar de que en su primer día había sido todo lo contrario, fue soltándose poco a poco hasta que fue capaz de cambiar el sentimiento de tensión y silencio que habitaba en la sala. Su actitud tan radiante, alegre, carismático, hablador y extrovertido había hecho que todos se entusiasmaran con él y, a la vez, aquella indiferencia colectiva se rompiera. Pareciera que todos eran nuevos también, ahora hablaban todo el tiempo, se oían risas, carcajadas y, extrañamente, una que otra vez su supervisor tenía que ir a pedirles que reanudaran el trabajo.

Para Dongmin, quien era un ser totalmente tímido, fue más difícil pero terminó bajo los encantos de Bin. Era viernes, casi una semana después de su llegada, Bin se acercó a él y con una sonrisa un poco tímida se presentó. Sirvió para despertarlo, después del gran bostezo que había soltado. Ambos parecieron conectar. No tenían muchos gustos en común pero sus pláticas y su interés en el otro combinaba. Y algo atraía a Bin hacia Dongmin, que los hizo volverse amigos, a volverse cercanos. Dongmin dejó de pasar la hora de almuerzo solo y, en su lugar, llevó a Bin a los que sabia que eran los mejores restaurantes de la zona. Dejó de darle sueño en el trabajo y comenzó a compartir con Bin las razones de su falta de descanso. 

Decir que Dongmin quedó fascinado por Bin sería nada menos que la verdad, claro que no es algo que Bin deba saber; ambos se admiraban el uno al otro y era evidente en su amistad.

Con el paso del tiempo sus lazos se fortalecieron, tanto como el de Bin y Dongmin como el de los 29 otros practicantes.Practicantes que, ahora, se llevaban mucho mejor. Dongmin no podía creer que Bin hubiera hecho algo como eso con su simple presencia. ¿Donde más encontraría aquella chispa brillante, que logre que simpaticen los incapaces?

En este momento, después de 7 meses que Bin lleva asistiendo a la compañía, Dongmin se encuentra en un dilema.

Durante el pasado fin de semana, como usualmente, la pareja de amigos salieron, esta vez a un parque de diversiones. Se compraron algodón de azúcar y hot-dogs, se subieron a montañas rusas y a la rueda de la fortuna, jugaron juegos de dardos y caballos.  
Tuvieron un gran tiempo, sin embargo, cuando iban de regreso a casa en el mismo taxi... "You're just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes off you..." resonó dentro del automóvil. Bin, un amante de la música -había aprendido Dogmin-, no pudo evitar cantar por lo bajo, y mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo. Pero era tarde, Dongmin ya se encontraba viéndolo y se percató de la mirada. Y, como si de una coincidencia se tratase, Bin volvió a cantar "Pardon the way that I stare... There's nothing else to compare..." y a pesar de que Bin miraba hacia el frente, Dongmin estaba seguro que Bin sabía que podía oirlo y presintió que siguió cantando por esa misma razón, "The sight of you leaves me weak...There are no words left to speak...". Viajaban ya entrada la noche y en la total oscuridad Dongmin pudo jurar que las mejillas de su compañero se ponían rosadas, solo un poco y justo en el borde, la luz de la luna brilló y el cielo se lo afirmó.

Se despidieron, como si nada, y cada uno se dirigió a casa. Bin a la derecha, Dongmin a la izquierda.

Dongmin no pudo dormir. Si había estudiado correctamente inglés durante 5 años y había comprendido el significado de la canción... Si era que sus sentidos no le fallaban... Si era que las mejillas rosadas de Bin después de despedirse, el brillo en sus ojos -tal vez rogando por reconocimiento-, la forma en que Bin se estremeció un poco, el nervioso movimiento de sus dedos, eran algo que interpretar...

Dongmin estaba confundido, pensamientos e ideas llenaban su cabeza. Teorías y recuerdos. Las sonrisas y halagos que Bin le dedicaba. Los pequeños contactos, cuando tomaban sus manos, el brazo por los hombros del otro, la cercanía. El olor de Bin, la suavidad de su piel. Recuerdos. Cuando fueron a andar en bicicleta juntos, la bicicleta roja de Bin y la suya azul; las carreras que hicieron en las mismas y el perdedor -él- que tuvo que comprar la cena; que Dongmin casi arrolla a un gato y al esquivarlo cayó de su bicicleta, la preocupación que Bin mostró, la forma en que sus ojos brillaron por la razón de su caída y la sonrisa que le dió cuando comentó que el gato se parecía a él.

O cuando Bin le enseñó la coreografía que estaba practicando, sus movimientos apasionados y suaves; la energía que emitía y la sonrisa gigante que le brindó cuando terminó, o como ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando Dongmin lo alabó -para después rodar los ojos-, el ceño fruncido cuando le dijo que no podía bailar, la carcajada que le salió cuando lo convenció y lo vió intentarlo, su preocupación al pensar que había herido sus sentimientos, el helado que le invitó para compensarlo.

Más recuerdos. El viaje en auto que hicieron, yendo no muy lejos pero juntos, Bin cantando la mayoría de las canciones que pasaban en la radio, abriendo la ventana y dejando que el aire despeinara y alzara su cabello, los lentes de sol que llevaba -haciendolo lucir aún más apuesto-, ambos cantando a todo pulmón cuando conocían la misma canción, las miradas cómplices y emocionadas, cuando Bin le dijo que hablaba dormido, la diversión.

Sus charlas triviales, las bromas, las salidas... todo era normal para Dongmin. El burbujeo en su interior al verlo, la facilidad en que su sonrisa salía con él, la necesidad de tocarlo, la necesidad de ver su sonrisa -aquella que le recordaba a un canino-, de ver el brillo en sus ojos y oír lo que tenía que decir era incluso más normal.

Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era normal para él sentirse de esa manera? ¿Cuando había comenzado a sentirse así? Era solo un sentimiento de amistad... ¿No?

Por loco que parezca, sintió que sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta. No en él, sino... Solo lo sabía. Nunca había parado a pensar en que sentía por Bin. Solo sabía que gracias a él dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. A veces, con su teléfono en su oreja, oyendo la respiración del otro. Dongmin cayó en brazos de morfeo a eso de las cinco, con su corazón caliente por haber estado pensando en Bin y con su sonrisa de satisfacción que salía cuando resolvía un problema.

El dilema llegó cuando, parándose un poco tarde para ir a trabajar, no encontró ningún mensaje de buenos días de Bin. Y aumentó cuando Bin ni siquiera lo volteó a ver cuando pasó junto a su cubículo para ir al suyo.

Se preocupó. ¿Habia hecho algo?

Sus dudas se respondieron cuando, a la hora del almuerzo, fue a buscar a Bin para encontrar un post-it pegado a la pantalla, en su lugar.

["But if you feel like I feel...

Please let me know that is real..."

Donde siempre, ¿no, Minnie?]

Dongmin tomó el post-it y lo guardó en su bolsillo, para luego dirigirse a su restaurante. Claro que podía llamarse suyo, era donde ambos habían frecuentado durante los últimos 3 meses. Era un lugar cálido y parecía encerrarlos en una pequeña burbuja, ambos amaban eso.

Al llegar, observó a Bin en su mesa usual, con la cabeza baja y un gran panqué frente a él. Dongmin intentó sonreír, era su pan favorito estaba seguro, pero Bin estaba cabizbajo y... ¿Por qué?

Se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

—Bin...—

—Dejame hablar primero, ¿de acuerdo?— Lo interrumpió con intensidad en su voz.

Dongmin solo asintió. Bin suspiró.

—Observa... Yo... Creo que... Me he estado confundiendo, ¿si? He comenzado a ver nuestra amistad de otra forma y... No puedo más, y lo siento tanto.— Suspiró de nuevo y más pesado que la vez anterior.— Te quiero. Y más que... Fue desde hace... No lo sé, creo que desde la vez que fuimos en auto a...— Su voz se cortó.

¿Este era Bin confesándose?

Dongmin no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Bin le había dicho que nuca se había confesado a nadie y, en realidad, había recibido confesiones.

—Te comencé a ver de forma diferente, y lo siento... ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿¡Min, tú...?!—

Dongmin no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Tomó la mano de Bin.

—"I love you, baby... And if it's quite all right..."

Bin soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un idiota. Me hiciste preocuparme y planear ese estúpido discurso.—

—Lo siento, Binnie. Aunque tú me asustaste a mí. Ni siquiera me hablaste esta mañana.

Contestó con un puchero.

Bin rodó los ojos.

—Y el panqué es para...— Dongmin comentó.

Bin se sonrojó.

—Era una manera de pedir disculpas, sé que amas estas cosas... Ni siquiera sé por que, es puro pan seco.

—Umh, me recuerdan a ti.— Le dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo.

Bin golpeó su brazo. Dongmin rió.

—Inclusive, te amo más a ti.— Se inclinó en su asiento, sobre la mesa y posiciono sus labios. 

Bin tarareo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
